The work involves analysis of the role of anterior cingulate cortex and motor face area in regulation of phonatory and non-phonatory oromotor activity in monkeys. Effects of lesions of facial motor area will be assessed in terms of latency and efficiency of performing a cued vocalization task, isometric jaw force, or tongue protrusion. Electrical stimulation of anterior cingulate cortex during phonatory and non-phonatory oromotor activities will indicate the role of this brain region in regulating these behaviors. Correlations between phonation, oromotor activity, and single unit neural discharges from cells in anterior cingulate cortex will indicate details of neural processing of relevant behaviors.